


mine

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"mine" seems to be Steve's' favorite word when it comes to Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by fanart i found online. i don't know who you are but thank you for your wonderful work. i hope to find more of it.

_“Mine”._ That word seemed to be Steve’s’ favorite word these days. Especially when it came to a certain genius, billionaire, philanthropist playboy. It was like Steve was addicted to him and instead of trying to quit, he only deepened his addiction. Like right now, when Tony was lying under him and moaning his name like it was a prayer. Steve was licking at Tony’s’ neck, making him squirm and crane his neck upwards to give Steve more access. Tony was gripping Steve gold hair with a passion, his breath coming in ragged gasps. How did they end up like this? Steve remembered something vague about Tony having a particularly hard day at Stark Industries and coming home feeling like the whole world was out to get him. Tony was so desponded that Steve didn’t speak, he just took Tony in his arms and kissed him. At first Tony was a little flustered because he was in no mood for this. He wanted a shower and food, not sex. Then Steve was kissing his neck and Tony forgot all about what he wanted and purred like a content cat at the feel of Steve’s’ expert lips on his neck.

They made it to the bedroom somehow, and Steve continued his assault on Tony’s’ senses his mouth and hands were everywhere and Tony couldn’t get enough of them. Now he was grinding his hips against Steve’s’ erection, asking him silently to please suck him already. Steve gave Tony’s’ neck one last lick and focused on his perfect chest, licking and sucking at Tony’s’ nipples and making them pucker. Tony was in a dream state and kept grinding his hips against Steve’s’ stiff cock hoping he would finally get the message and suck him like he was candy.

Steve released Tony’s’ nipple and made his way down Tony’s’ body, licking and kissing his stomach until he reached Tony’s’ hard member. Steve gave him a wicked grin and kissed the head of his hard cock before taking Tony in his warm mouth. Tony was so hard by that time that all he needed to buck his hips towards Steve’s’ warmth was the feel of his magic tongue licking him like he was candy cane. Steve ran his tongue across Tony’s’ length, licking the sensitive head as he went and palming Tony’s’ balls. His hand massaged them gently while his mouth continued to suck Tony hard. Steve puffed out his cheeks and hollowed them, creating that heavenly vacuum feeling that made Tony dizzy with lust. As Steve’s’ head came up again he ran a finger across the sensitive vain on Tony’s’ cock and Tony came screaming so loud that Steve thought he would go deaf.

Steve let him go with a wet pop and kissed his up Tony’s’ body. Tony’s’ chest was heaving and his eyes were shut tight as he tried to calm himself down. Steve kissed his cheek and spoke soothing words in Tony’s’ ear, holding him tight and rocking him like you would to sooth a child. After Tony regained his composer he grabbed Steve’s’ face and kissed him hard, pouring all his love for him into that one kiss.

Steve was left panting as the kiss broke, and he decided to pay the favor back. Steve’s’ hand snaked down Tony’s’ body, reaching his member and wrapping his hand around it. Steve started to pump Tony hard again, reaching with his free hand to night stand and opening the top drawer. He took out the lubricant that was there on a regular basis and slicked up his fingers generously before recapping the tube and putting it back in the drawer. Steve straddled Tony’s’s hips and pulled him up towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist, his lubed fingers finding Tony’s’ opening and massaging his prostate. Tony started to breath hard again and Steve continued to massage his prostate while his lips found Tony’s’ neck again and sucked gently. Tony was seeing stars and he grinded his hips against Steve asking him silently to fuck him already or he would go mad. Steve obliged him and positioned himself at Tony’s’ opening, entering him slowly and letting then both adjust to the sensation.

 He build his pace up gradually until he suddenly rammed into Tony with one powerful rock of his hips, making Tony scream as his climax took over and he shook with pleasure. Steve came with a feral growl, his teeth biting into Tony’s’ shoulder leaving an angry mark in their wake. Steve sent aftershocks through Tony’s’ body as his thrusts became more shallow and he brought them down gently from their high.

They collapsed on the bed panting hard and Steve took Tony in his arms, whispering soothing words in his ear and holding him tight against his body. “Feel better?” Steve asked as they fell asleep. “Much better, thank you, for loving me like you do, I love you too.” Steve smiled as sleep took over. “I will never stop loving you like I do. Sleep now. I’ve got you and I’m not letting go.” Steve’s’ last thought before drifting off to sleep was how much he liked the word _“mine”._  It meant the world to him and his world was sleeping in his arms.  

      


End file.
